Blog użytkownika:Singri/wypadek i jego następstwa
Oto początek kolejnego opowiadania mojego autorstwa. Sukcesywnie będę dodawać kolejne fragmenty. Limuzyna zatrzymała się pod bramą szkoły. Nathalie wbiła wzrok w szybę, ale w tłumie uczniów nie zauważyła Adriena. – Pójdę po niego – zaproponowała Gabrielowi, odpinając pas bezpieczeństwa – Przypomnij mu, że nie mamy czasu. Niedługo zaczyna się sesja. Ale nie mów mu, że tu jestem. – Jak sobie pan życzy. Nie musiała iść daleko, Adrien ze swoją paczką byli już w połowie placu. – Patrz, ziom, twoja klawiszka przyszła – mruknął Nino. – Nie mów tak – skarcił go Adrien – Nathalie jest w porządku. – W stosunku do ciebie czy do twojego ojca? – A dla kogo pracuje? Zresztą, ojciec chce dla mnie jak najlepiej. Dobra, do jutra. Nathalie czekała na niego przed furtką. – Za chwilę masz sesję zdjęciową. – Wiem, już idę. Przynajmniej nie starczy mi już czasu na ćwiczenie na fortepianie. – Uwzględniłam to w twoim planie. Przez najbliższy tydzień będziesz ćwiczył dłużej o godzinę, codziennie. Adrien wyraźnie oklapł. – Żartowałam. – Mało śmieszne. Nathalie przyspieszyła kroku, żeby otworzyć mu drzwi do samochodu, ale pisk opon kazał jej się odwrócić. Zobaczyła rozpędzony samochód, który ewidentnie wpadł w poślizg. Kierowca próbował zapanować nad pojazdem, ale na razie auto sunęło po chodniku prosto na Adriena. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi, skoczyła, chcąc ratować chłopca. Karetka ruszyła na sygnale w stronę szpitala. Gabriel powoli wstał z kolan i pierwszy raz tego dnia spojrzał na syna. – Chodź, Adrien. – Objął go ramieniem – Pojedziemy do szpitala. W milczeniu wsiedli do samochodu. Kierowca ruszył w ślad za karetką. – Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj. – przerwał ciszę Adrien – Chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę. – Wyjął telefon i wybrał numer. Po chwili rozległ się dzwonek, na tylnym siedzeniu, pomiędzy nimi. Gabriel przerwał połączenie i palnął się w czoło. Przez chwilę patrzył na telefon, jakby pierwszy raz w życiu widział przedmiot tego typu. – Coś się stało? Do kogo dzwoniłeś? – Do Nathalie. Żeby odwołała sesję. Sytuacja wcale nie była zabawna, ale Adrien parsknął histerycznym śmiechem. Gabriel wstał na powitanie lekarza i zgiął się w lekkim ukłonie. – Witam, panie Agreste. Czy panna Sancoeur ma rodzinę w Paryżu? – Niestety, ma tylko nas. W jakim ona jest stanie? – Nie możemy udzielać informacji nikomu spoza rodziny. Projektant wyjął teczkę, którą przed chwilą przywiózł mu szofer. – Oto pełnomocnictwo, podpisane przez Nathalie Sancoeur. Upoważniła mnie w tej sprawie. – No tak… – Lekarz przeczytał dokument – W takim razie… Może przejdziemy do gabinetu? – zaproponował, spoglądając na Adriena. – Ja też chcę wiedzieć, co z Nathalie! – Oburzył się chłopak. – A ja mu i tak wszystko powtórzę, doktorze. Może więc oszczędzi mi pan tego wysiłku? – Oczywiście. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że panna Sancoeur miała mnóstwo szczęścia. Jest mocno poobijana, ale nie ma złamań, ani poważnych obrażeń wewnętrznych. Głowa też jest prawie nietknięta. – Jest pan pewien, doktorze? Była nieprzytomna. – Przytomność prawdopodobnie straciła z bólu. Tomografia komputerowa nie wykazała urazów głowy. Zresztą, już się ocknęła. – A kręgosłup? – Również jest cały. Potrzymamy ją parę dni na oddziale, żeby upewnić się, czy nie doszło do wstrząśnienia mózgu, ale proszę być dobrej myśli. – Czy mogę się z nią zobaczyć? – Dostała silne leki przeciwbólowe i powinna teraz zasnąć. – Lekarz wyraźnie się wahał. – Proszę, doktorze. Tylko na chwilę. – Dobrze, ale proszę jej nie męczyć. Tędy. – Tato! – zawołał Adrien – Tak? – Pozdrów ją ode mnie. – Oczywiście. Gabriel poszedł za lekarzem, który otworzył trzecie drzwi po lewej. – Proszę pamiętać, najwyżej pięć minut. – Tak jest. Lekarz zostawił ich samych. Po chwili wahania Gabriel dotknął dłoni asystentki. Nathalie otworzyła oczy. – Adrien? – wyszeptała – Jest cały. Dzięki tobie. – uśmiechnęła się blado – Pozdrawia cię. – A jak wypadła sesja? – Jaka sesja? Myślisz, że po tym wszystkim miałem głowę do zdjęć? Odwołałem ją. – Gabriel zaśmiał się krótko i opowiedział Nathalie, jak dzwonił do niej w sprawie odwołania sesji. Kobieta również się zaśmiała, ale po chwili ucichła z lekkim jękiem. Gabriel spoważniał. – Dziękuję ci za ocalenie Adriena. I za wszystko, co dla nas robisz. – Gabriel wstał i podszedł do okna. – Staram się jak mogę, panie Agreste. – Mów mi po imieniu, dobrze? To jedyne, co mogę ci dać, za tyle lat poświęcania się dla mojej rodziny. – westchnął. Nathalie poczuła, że leki które jej podano, zaczynają działać. Powieki zaczęły jej ciążyć, a myśli się rozpierzchły. Jednak ze wszystkich sił próbowała zachować przytomność, by wysłuchać Gabriela do końca. – Gdy zobaczyłem cię na tym chodniku, zrozumiałem ile dla mnie znaczy twoje wsparcie. Gdyby nie ty, nie przeżyłbym odejścia Emilie. I na pewno nie dałbym sobie rady z Adrienem. Jesteś wspaniała, Nathalie. A w zamian mogę ci dać co najwyżej jakieś okruchy uczucia, niegodne ciebie. Wiedz jednak, że bardzo mi na tobie zależy. Nie darowałbym sobie, gdyby coś ci się stało. Zaniepokojony brakiem odpowiedzi, odwrócił się. Nathalie spała. Podszedł i spojrzał na nią uważnie. Jej zwykły kok rozsypał się w wypadku i twarz kobiety otaczały czarne, lekko wijące się włosy, a bez okularów wyglądała na delikatną i bezbronną. Gabriel delikatnie odsunął jej grzywkę na lewą stronę, tak jak zazwyczaj ją nosiła. A potem nachylił się i pocałował ją w czoło. – Do zobaczenia, Nathalie. Odwrócił się. Nathalie otworzyła oczy akurat w odpowiednim momencie, żeby zobaczyć jak wychodzi. – Do widzenia, Gabrielu – Wyszeptała, ale tego już nie słyszał. Wyszedł. – Jak ona się czuje? – Spytał Adrien po powrocie do domu. – Nawet o to nie zapytałem. Podziękowałem jej tylko za uratowanie cię. Zresztą, zaraz usnęła. – Może to i lepiej. – Jutro nie pójdziesz do szkoły. – Co?! Dlaczego?! – Sam widzisz, że to nie jest bezpieczne. Od dziś nie ruszasz się z domu. – Tato! Wypadki nie zdarzają się przecież codziennie! Chodzę do szkoły od roku i to pierwsza taka… – Wyraziłem się chyba jasno? – Tak – Adrien spuścił głowę i skierował się do swojego pokoju. Tam rzucił szkolną torbę na podłogę i padł na łóżko. Po chwili wyciągnął telefon i wybrał numer Nino. – O rany, stary, to się porobiło – jęknął jego przyjaciel po wysłuchaniu opowieści – Teraz żałuję, że tak na nią najeżdżałem. Ale wyjdzie z tego? – Lekarz mówi, że wszystko będzie dobrze. – I teraz jesteś uziemiony? – Wiesz, ja się nawet ojcu nie dziwię. Gdyby Nathalie po mnie nie poszła, ja bym teraz leżał w szpitalu. Albo gorzej… – Właściwie to gdzie ona leży? – Adrien podał koledze nazwę szpitala i numer sali. – A czemu pytasz? – Tak po prostu. Można ją odwiedzać? – Dziś to chyba nie, podali jej leki i śpi. Ale jutro czy pojutrze – czemu nie. – Dobra, będę kończył. Na razie! Adrien rozłączył się i chwilę leżał, patrząc w sufit. Miał ochotę zadzwonić do Marinette, ale coś mu podpowiadało, że numer dziewczyny będzie zajęty. Przy takiej sensacji Nino nie utrzyma języka za zębami. „Zresztą, jutro i tak wszystkie gazety będą o tym pisały. Ze zdjęciami...” Przed jego oczami pojawiła się znów ta scena. Gdy zrozumiał, że to nie samochód go potrącił, podniósł się i zobaczył Nathalie nieprzytomną na chodniku. Jego ojciec klęczał nad nią i błagał, żeby się odezwała. Krzyczał, że drugiej takiej straty nie przeżyje. Tata i Nathalie? Nigdy jakoś nie dopuszczał do siebie tej myśli. Ale jeśli? Nagle uświadomił sobie, że absolutnie nie ma nic przeciwko. Gabriel wszedł do gabinetu i opadł na fotel. Zdjął okulary i schował twarz w dłoniach. Czy to możliwe? Przypomniał sobie, co czuł, gdy Nathalie odepchnęła Adriena. Przede wszystkim ulgę, że to nie Adrien padł ofiarą wypadku. Ale potem, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Nathalie nie wstaje… Przyszedł strach. I rozpacz. Wstał i przeszedł do krypty, gdzie leżała Emilie. Spojrzał w twarz żony. Zamknął oczy… Za chwilę otworzył je, przerażony. Zamiast twarzy żony, zobaczył Nathalie w szpitalnym łóżku. – Nie! To niemożliwe… Przecież kocham tylko ciebie. – wyszeptał, dotykając szklanego wieka. Powoli wyszedł z krypty. Usiadł w tym samym fotelu i głęboko się zamyślił. Nathalie przywitała szofera uśmiechem. – Dzień dobry. Ochroniarz Adriena bez słowa podał jej torbę. Odsunęła suwak. W środku była piżama, kosmetyczka, kapcie, dwie butelki wody mineralnej i kilka paczek przekąsek, wszystko jeszcze w fabrycznych opakowaniach. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem – Gabrielowi łatwiej było przejść się po centrum handlowym, niż grzebać w jej pokoju. „Może to i lepiej” - pomyślała - „Pewnie dał listę szoferowi.”. Na samym wierzchu leżała koperta. Nathalie Mam nadzieję, że o niczym nie zapomniałem, jeśli jednak się tak zdarzyło, daj listę potrzebnych Ci rzeczy ochroniarzowi, a uzupełnię braki. Odezwij się, proszę, gdy będziesz mogła rozmawiać. Gabriel. Nathalie podziękowała szoferowi, pożegnała się z nim i natychmiast wybrała numer szefa. – Nathalie! Jak się czujesz? – Dobrze, dziękuję. Dziękuję za torbę, niczego nie brakuje. Ale czy mogę jeszcze o coś prosić? – Jak możesz pytać?! – Mam w pokoju kilka książek, kupiłam je jakiś czas temu, a nie miałam do tej pory okazji ich przeczytać... – Zaczekaj, przejdę do twojego pokoju, powiesz mi, które. – Przerwał jej. Idąc przez jadalnię minął Adriena. – Tato… – Za chwilę, rozmawiam z Nathalie. – widząc gorączkowe gesty chłopaka rzucił jeszcze – Adrien chce z tobą rozmawiać. – podał synowi telefon i szedł dalej, podczas gdy chłopiec zarzucał Nathalie pytaniami Gabriel otworzył drzwi i wszedł do pokoju swojej asystentki. W pierwszej chwili oniemiał. Reszta jego domu była utrzymana w chłodnej tonacji, ale tu Nathalie wyraźnie była sobą. Czarną narzutę na łóżku urozmaiciła czerwonymi poduszkami. Na szafce nocnej stały w ramkach zdjęcia – rodzina Agreste’ów jeszcze we trójkę, osobne zdjęcie Adriena, oraz ślubna fotografia jego i żony. Nathalie była jednym ze świadków i wyglądała naprawdę wspaniale w sukience i z rozpuszczonymi włosami. Zamrugał. Dlaczego patrzy na Nathalie zamiast na Emilie?! Drgnął i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Najbardziej w oczy rzucała się tablica korkowa cała pokryta zdjęciami i ulotkami biur podróży. No tak. Wieki temu, gdy ją zatrudniał, największy jej entuzjazm budziły właśnie częste podróże. Organizowanie wszystkiego podczas dużych wypraw wywoływało u niej wręcz wypieki. Ale podróże trzeba było zawiesić, gdy pojawił się Adrien. Potem już wyjeżdżali tylko we dwójkę. Nathalie zawsze zostawała z dzieckiem. Głos Adriena wyrwał go ze wspomnień. – No, znalazłem tatę. Nie wiem, czy dam radę cię odwiedzić, jak na razie mam szlaban. Pa, Nathalie! Gabriel przejął telefon. – Już tu jestem. – przy pomocy kamerki pokazał jej pokój. – Po lewej stronie, niedaleko okna. – Sporo tego – mruknął Gabriel oglądając regał od góry do dołu zapełniony książkami. – które wybrać? – Pierwsze z brzegu. Prawie żadnej jeszcze nie przeczytałam. – Dobrze, niedługo przywiezie ci je szofer. – Dziękuję. – Wracaj do zdrowia, Nathalie. Może być powoli, byle skutecznie. Aha, jeśli będziesz miała jakieś wydatki, pamiętaj że wszystko pokryję. Do zobaczenia. Nathalie po konsultacji z lekarzem wstała z łóżka i poszła pod prysznic. Widok siniaków i otarć pokrywających niemal całe jej ciało lekko ją zszokował, ale pocieszyła się myślą, że Adrien jest od niej niższy, więc na pewno wyszedłby z wypadku dużo gorzej. Wyciągnęła się na łóżku i zamyśliła. Pan Agreste był u niej wczoraj. Rozmawiali… Ale co konkretnie mówił? Niewiele pamiętała… A to co pamiętała, na pewno było efektem leków. Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby Gabriel Agreste ją pocałował! Albo zaproponował przejście na „ty”… A jeśli? Nie, to na pewno leki. – No i teraz Adrien ma szlaban – dokończył swoją opowieść Nino. – Masakra – wyszeptała Juleka. – Niby od niedawna chodzi z nami do klasy, ale jakoś tak tu bez niego… – Kim rozejrzał się, jakby chciał mimo wszystko zobaczyć blondyna. – Ale widzieliście to? Bo ja widziałam – wypiszczała Rose – Normalnie przez chwilę myślałam, że to Adriena potrąci samochód. A ona skoczyła jak błyskawica. To było niesamowite! Do klasy weszła pani Bustier. – Dzień dobry wszystkim! Proszę na miejsca. Dlaczego macie takie smutne miny? Wszyscy spojrzeli na Nino. Chłopak wstał. – Proszę pani, Adriena dziś nie ma. – Wiem, że wszyscy go lubicie, ale to chyba nie powód do załamania? – Słyszała pani o tym wypadku? – spytała Marinette. – Wypadku? Byłam wczoraj poza miastem, nic nie wiem… – Asystentkę pana Agreste’a, Nathalie, potrącił samochód. – Wyjaśniła Marinette – Jest teraz w szpitalu. Właściwie samochód jechał na Adriena, ona go odepchnęła. Pani Bustier zachwiała się i opadła na krzesło. – Ale wszystko OK! – Pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem Nino – Adrien z nią dziś rano rozmawiał przez telefon, podobno czuje się dobrze, ale parę dni potrzymają ją w szpitalu. Gdy pani weszła, chciałem właśnie powiedzieć, że wiem gdzie leży i może by jakieś kwiatki wysłać, albo ją odwiedzić… – W końcu ocaliła Adrieniśkowi życie – dodała Chloe – zazdroszczę jej tego! Alya przewróciła oczami. – Chciałabyś leżeć na chodniku cała w siniakach? – Dość tego, zacznijmy lekcję. Na przerwie wyznaczycie delegację, która po lekcji odwiedzi panią Sancouer w szpitalu. Proponuję, żebyście przygotowali kartki, niech każdy napisze coś od siebie. Kwiaty ja zamówię, niech to będzie mój wkład w sprawę. I bardzo chętnie pójdę z wami. Pukanie do drzwi wyrwało Nathalie z lektury. – Dzień dobry. Zaskoczona uniosła głowę. Rozpoznała Nino i Marinette, a stojąca za nimi kobieta była… Ach tak, wychowawczynią Adriena! Nathalie odłożyła książkę i przywołała na twarz swój służbowy uśmiech. – Dzień dobry. – Zostaliśmy wydelegowani, by w imieniu całej klasy życzyć pani powrotu do zdrowia – Wyjaśniła pani Bustier, podając jej bukiet. – I podziękować za uratowanie Adriena! – Uzupełnił Nino – To była naprawdę fantastyczna akcja! – Dziękuję, ale nie trzeba było. – Bąknęła zażenowana. Kiedy ostatnio dostała od kogoś kwiaty? – Mamy jeszcze to – Marinette uniosła reklamówkę trzymaną w rękach i odwróciła ją do góry nogami nad łóżkiem. Kołdrę zasypały kolorowe kartki. – Co to jest?! – Zaśmiała się Nathalie. – Pozdrowienia od wszystkich z naszej klasy i jeszcze paru osób. Nathalie wzięła do ręki jedną z kartek i otworzyła ją – „Dzięki pani nadal mam z kim walczyć. Kagami Tsurugi” – przeczytała na głos – Zdaje się, że jej nie znam… – Kagami chodzi do naszej szkoły i ćwiczy z Adrienem szermierkę. – Wyjaśniła Marinette – Jest całkiem miła. Na drugiej kartce było napisane po prostu „Dziękujemy za Adriena”. Podpis też jej niewiele mówił. Trzecia miała w środku wklejone zdjęcie z jakiejś reklamy, przedstawiające uśmiechniętego Adriena, ozdobione naklejkami i napisem „Jego uśmiech nadal nas cieszy”. Nie mogła czytać dalej, łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. By je ukryć, wbiła wzrok w bukiet. Marinette pozbierała kartki, które upadły na podłogę i przyniosła wazon. Po krótkiej, kurtuazyjnej rozmowie towarzystwo pożegnało się i zostawiło ją samą. Adrien snuł się po pokoju z niezdecydowaną miną. – Co jest, stary?! – spytał Plagg – Zawsze chciałeś spędzać więcej czasu w pokoju! – Tak, a teraz nie wiem, czym mam się zająć. Normalnie byłbym w szkole, albo miałbym lekcje z Nathalie. Nie mogę się na nic zdecydować. Padł na kanapę i włączył telewizor. Po chwili przerzucania kanałów wyłączył go i jeszcze raz obszedł pokój dookoła. W końcu usiadł przy fortepianie i uderzył w klawisze. Zagrał kilka taktów. Nagle przypomniał sobie sytuację sprzed kilku tygodni. Dostał od Nathalie płytę, na której miały być materiały do referatu z historii. Już wychodziła, gdy wkładał płytę do komputera, ale zamiast plików tekstowych było tam nagranie MP3. Odtworzył je z ciekawości. Pierwsze takty „I do it for you” zawróciły Nathalie w pół drogi do drzwi. Podbiegła do niego. – Przepraszam cię, pomyliłam płyty. – Ta jest twoja? – Tak… – spojrzała na niego znacząco. – Chciałam posłuchać tego przed snem. Adrien z uśmiechem wyjął płytę z komputera i włożył drugą, tym razem właściwą. Wyjął telefon i znalazł w sieci tę piosenkę. Mając do dyspozycji komputer, telewizor, masę płyt i gier, postanowił poćwiczyć ulubioną piosenkę Nathalie i opanować ją do jej powrotu. Nathalie spojrzała bezradnie na swoje łóżko. Torba z rzeczami. Reklamówka z kartkami od uczniów. I kwiaty. Kwiaty od klasy Adriena, od samego Adriena, od jego klasy szermierki, klasy chińskiego, nauczyciela szermierki, burmistrza Paryża, który wysłał je w imieniu córki… Bukiety zajmowały pół łóżka. Ze wszystkich osób, które znała, bądź bodaj lekko kojarzyła, tylko jedna nie przysłała jej kwiatów. Pan Agreste. „A ty, głupia, wyobraziłaś sobie, że zaproponował ci przejście na ty” – usłyszała głosik w swojej głowie. Usłyszała za sobą chrząknięcie. W drzwiach sali stał szofer. Westchnęła ciężko. Marzenia były przyjemne, ale pora wrócić do twardej rzeczywistości. – Pomożesz mi z rzeczami, proszę? Tego jest więcej, niż bym się spodziewała. Pożegnała się z pielęgniarkami i lekarzem, po czym pojechali do domu. Gdy wjeżdżali przez bramę, nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Nareszcie. Zdążyła się stęsknić za tym wielkim, eleganckim budynkiem, milczącym szoferem, smutnym Adrienem… A zwłaszcza za własnym szefem. Czego oczywiście nie zamierzała mu mówić. Otworzyła ciężkie drzwi, zrobiła parę kroków w hallu… I nagle usłyszała charakterystyczny łomot. Dźwięk, jaki jest w stanie wydać tylko dziecko zbiegające po schodach. „A tyle razy mu mówiłam…” zdążyła tylko pomyśleć, zanim Adrien uwiesił jej się na szyi. Drgnęła zaskoczona. Zawsze pilnowała się, żeby nie okazać chłopcu, jak bardzo jest dla niej ważny. Nie jest jego matką. Nie ma prawa do jego miłości. Mimo to nie mogła się powstrzymać. Po prostu musiała go objąć i odwzajemnić uścisk. – Nathalie! – Ten głos! Puściła Adriena natychmiast. – Dzień dobry – rzuciła skrępowana. – Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłaś, że dziś wracasz? Wysłałbym po ciebie samochód. – Sama poprosiłam szofera, żeby po mnie pojechał. – Dobrze, że już jesteś. – chwycił jej dłoń, uniósł do ust i ucałował. – Jak się czujesz? – Dobrze, dziękuję. Rozpakuję się tylko i jestem gotowa do pracy. – Czekam w gabinecie. – Oczywiście. Gabriel udał się do swojego gabinetu i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Marudząc w duchu na samodzielność swej asystentki, natychmiast wybrał numer najlepszej kwiaciarni w mieście. Zamówił największy bukiet, jaki tylko byli w stanie dostarczyć jeszcze tego samego dnia. „Gdyby zadzwoniła wczoraj, a bodaj dziś rano, miałbym więcej czasu. Ech...” Znieruchomiał na moment, zastanawiając się, dlaczego aż tak bardzo zależy mu na tym, żeby te kwiaty dotarły dzisiaj. Nie zdobył się jednak na żadną odpowiedź bardziej satysfakcjonującą niż „Bo tak”. Nathalie przez dobrą chwilę stała jak w transie, zastanawiając się, czy pan Agreste na pewno pocałował ją w rękę. Ją, swoją asystentkę. W rękę. Otrząsnęła się, widząc szofera z jej rzeczami. – Zaniesiesz je do mojego pokoju? Skinął głową. Po rozpakowaniu rzeczy i ustawieniu wazonów z kwiatami wszędzie tam, gdzie miała kawałek płaskiej przestrzeni, spojrzała w lustro i odetchnęła głeboko. – A teraz wracasz do pracy, Nathalie. – Powiedziała do siebie na głos – Wracaj na ziemię. To, że Adrien cię uściskał, a jego ojciec pocałował w rękę, nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś tu w pracy. Poprawiła włosy i pewnym krokiem udała się do gabinetu Gabriela. – Tak?! – odpowiedział na jej pukanie – Jestem do pana dyspozycji… – urwała z lekką zgrozą na widok własnego biurka. „Bałagan na biurku świadczy o bałaganie w głowie” – zawsze sobie to powtarzała. Zawsze dbała, by jej biurko, tak jak reszta rezydencji Agreste’ów, było uporządkowane i w miarę możliwości puste. Cóż, wystarczyło zostawić jej szefa samego na kilka dni, żeby zaczęło przypominać śmietnik. Spod stosu papierów, notatek i ulotek nie było widać nawet telefonu. Spojrzała na Gabriela z niemym wyrzutem, ale na szczęście był odwrócony do niej plecami. Zamknęła oczy i policzyła w myślach do pięciu. – Rozumiem, że to wszystko to sprawy, którymi mam się zająć? Gabriel bez słowa skinął głową. Usiadła na krześle i skupiła się przede wszystkim na odkopaniu telefonu i klawiatury komputera. Tak, definitywnie wróciła do pracy. Gdy udało już jej się wszystko poustalać i poumawiać, ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Otworzyła bramę i udała się do hallu. Nie widziała chytrego uśmiechu, z którym żegnał ją Gabriel. Odebrała od posłańca zawiniątko zdecydowanie wyglądające na bukiet. Nie było żadnej kartki, ani informacji. „Zapewne dla pani Agreste” – pomyślała, niosąc je do gabinetu. – Nathalie? – Adrien wystawił głowę przez drzwi swojego pokoju – Możesz przyjść do mnie na chwilę? – Oczywiście, za moment będę. Zaniosła kwiaty do gabinetu i położyła na biurku Gabriela. – Za chwilę przyjdę, proszę pana, Adrien mnie potrzebuje. – Oczywiście. Czy czujesz się na siłach, żeby od jutra zacząć z nim lekcje? – Jeśli pan sobie tego życzy. Adrien nie wróci już do szkoły? – Na pewno nie. Na własnej skórze odczułaś, jakie to niebezpieczne. Wychodząc, uśmiechała się lekko. Adrien był pilnym i pojętnym uczniem, a lekcje z nim naprawdę sprawiały jej przyjemność. Postanowiła cieszyć się nimi, póki trwają, ponieważ gdy chłopiec zapomni o wypadku, uprze się znów chodzić do szkoły. Co więcej, doskonale wiedziała, że gdy tylko siniaki zbledną, a jej przestanie każdej nocy śnić się samochód jadący na Adriena, zacznie się za nim wstawiać. Póki co, jeszcze nie była w stanie… Drzwi do pokoju Adriena były uchylone i chyba ochroniarz machnął ręką, gdy ją zobaczył. Gdy podeszła do drzwi, Adrien zaczął grać na fortepianie. Zatrzymała się. Znała tę piosenkę… Poczuła, jak dławi ją w gardle. Musiała zatkać sobie usta dłonią, żeby się nie rozpłakać. Oparła się o poręcz i kilka razy głęboko odetchnęła. Gdy już myślała, że panuje nad sobą, usłyszała za plecami głos Gabriela. – Nathalie? Wszystko w porządku? – Jego uśmiech nie wzbudził w niej podejrzeń. Podobnie ręce, jak zwykle trzymane za plecami. – Tak… Tak, proszę pana. Po prostu się wzruszyłam. To moja ulubiona piosenka… A Adrien o tym wie. – Ćwiczył ją przez cały czas, jaki spędziłaś w szpitalu. Nathalie zrobiła parę kroków i ochroniarz szerzej otworzył przed nimi drzwi. Podeszła do fortepianu i patrzyła na grającego chłopca. Gabriel dyskretnie podsunął jej chusteczkę. Jedną rękę wciąż trzymał za plecami… Adrien dograł do końca utworu i z satysfakcją patrzył, jak Nathalie próbuje wykrztusić choć słowo. Niestety, po chwili musiała się poddać i rozpłakać. I właśnie ten moment wybrał sobie Gabriel na wyjęcie bukietu zza pleców. – Witaj w domu, Nathalie. Patrzyła na niego nieskończenie zdumionym wzrokiem. – Wiem, że trochę późno, ale chciałem ci je wręczyć osobiście. I jeszcze raz dziękuję za ocalenie mojego syna. Odzyskała głos. – Nie ratowałam pańskiego syna, panie Agreste. Ratowałam Adriena, który jest dla mnie tak samo ważny, jak dla pana. – Czy ja nie prosiłem cię, żebyś mówiła mi po imieniu? W szpitalu? – Szczerze mówiąc, sądziłam że to majaki wywołane lekami… – Nie, Nathalie, powiedziałem to naprawdę. Wzięła od niego w końcu ten bukiet. Patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego, uświadomiła sobie, że wróciła nie tylko do pracy, ale i do domu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania